Naruto: Elemental Lovers
by Chaos Snow Kitsune
Summary: after another attack 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki goes on a training trip with a certian purple haired Neko masked ANBU. Pairing NarutoxYugaoxharem Rated M for Language, Violence and possible lemons First Chapter isn't that long but they will get longer
1. Naruto bad day

******Naruto: Elemental  
Lovers**

******Chapter 1**

**Chapter Start**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It was one of those days where everybody just wanted to lay under a tree and relax.

It just so happens that someone had been doing just that. That someone goes by many names some of the more commonly use ones are Dope or Dead last by his peers. There is Demon or Demon brat by most of the older generation of civilians. Some call him the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja. His name is Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune A.K.A. Nine-Tailed Fox.

Notice how I said "had been" I say this because at this moment he is running for his life. Now you are probably wondering why he is running for his life lets go back about one hour so we can find out.

**Flashback (One Hour ago)**

"It took -pant- 2 ½ years of -pant- tinkering with it -pant- but I think -pant- it's finally -pant- finished." Said Naruto while trying to catch his breath

"I should have a couple hours until Kakashi shows up. So I think I'm going to take a short nap before Sasuke-teme and his Banshee fan girl. I don't really have anything against Sasuke but Sakura is going to make someone deaf. I understand why Murasaki-Hime **(1)** told me to act like an idiot until the chunin exams. What I don't understand is why she told me I had to act like I have a crush on Sakura? I am starting to think she did that as pay back for all the times she has had to chase me after I pulled one of my pranks." Naruto thought as he leaned one of the trees in the training field and went to sleep.

**(45 minutes later)**

"NARUTO-BAKA WAKE UP SENSEI WILL BE HERE ANYTIME NOW!" Screeched the pink haired 'Kunoichi' (coughfangirlcough) Sakura Haruno when she saw Naruto sleeping under one of the trees in the training ground

Now usually that Naruto would put up his act of him liking her before responding to her, but since he still half asleep from being rudely awakened he didn't really care.

"Damn it will you shut up Kakashi is not here right now and probably won't be here for a while so will do Konoha a favor and just shut up you stupid fan girl!" ranted Naruto not even looking at Sakura's shocked face

He looks at Sakura just in time to see her face change from shock to anger. He finally realizes what he said and who he said it to. He turns around and runs back to the village with Sakura right on behind him.

**End Flashback**

"Why do these things always happen to me? First, I able to get any sleep last night. Then, when I finally get some sleep I'm woken up by Sakura screeching in my ear which leads to me yelling at her which leads to her chasing me for 5 minutes trying to hit me. Then, when I was walking down the street thinking it was finally over Murasaki-Hime thought was good idea to make confetti out of my jacket and pants leaving me in my muscle shirt and boxers. Her doing that is not what pisses me off it's the fact she did it in front of the KFGA HQ! **(2) **Now I have to deal with Fan-girls!" Yells Naruto as he turns in to an alley way

Unfortunately for him that alley way is a- "A dead end! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Yeah that

'I gotta get out of here befo- OH SHIT THEIR HERE!'

Naruto's thoughts changed when he turned around and saw that they were already at the entrance of the alley.

As they start creeping towards him he backs away. 'Goodbye cruel world.' thought Naruto when his back hit the back wall of the alley

When they got about half way down the alley Naruto closes his eyes hoping it would get over with quickly.

CRASH

Keeping his eyes shut expecting the nightmare to start. When it didn't happen he opens his eyes to see a crater covered by a dust cloud.

"If **ANYONE** of you takes another step towards **MY** Fiancé you are **DEAD!"** yells a woman voice from the crater as the dust starts clear

'I am saved'

**Chapter End**

**(1) means Purple Princess**

**(2) KFGA HQ is short for Konoha Fan-Girl Association**


	2. POLL

I am sorry that it is taking so long to get the next chapter up.

Since I might take a while I thought it would be fun to put a poll up to see if you could guess who Naruto's "Fiancé" is just for the hell of it.

I repeat I am sorry it is taking so long to update and I will get the new chapter finished as soon as I can.

Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my dat- I mean meeting with Konan-chan at 1:15 so I must be going LATERS!

Slowly turns into paper that folds in to paper butterflies that fly away


End file.
